


Flowers of Flesh

by spinevomit



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinevomit/pseuds/spinevomit
Summary: My friend, Gio, got me into The Witcher, so I've decided to take some good ol' fashioned requests!! Smut, fluff, angst, you name it!Please read the first chapter for more details on what I will and will not write, as well as how to request :)-Rust
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Gio](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Gio).



Hello, everyone! My name's Rust, and I just got into The Witcher (thanks Gio!!), so I decided to do something for you wonderful people!! From now on, I'll be taking requests!

Here's how this works; unless stated otherwise, the reader will not have a specific gender, and will be human. You can request species, gender, kinks, theme, etc, however!

I'm willing to write fluff, angst, horror, etc. Below are the kinks I will and will not write

WILL WRITE

Neo-pronouns, powerplay, first time, BDSM, piss play, blood, choking, hair pulling, begging, collars, orgasm delay/denial, dirty talk, soft sex, titjobs, polyamory, multiple partners/orgies, and much more!

WILL NOT WRITE

DDLG/related kinks, scat, pedophilia, rape/rape play, underage characters in general, the word "brat", trans fetishization, beastiality, racist propaganda, pet play, slurs I can't reclaim (I only reclaim r*tard, tr*nny, and f*ggot)

If you want a trans reader, please specify AGAB, pronouns, and body type! I won't go into fetish territory, but I recognize some trans masc people - like myself - have larger hips/bigger chests, and that some trans fem people have bigger dicks!

If you want an intersex reader, please specify pronouns!

If you want me to write a canon character as trans, please specify who they are, pronouns, and if they're transitioning as their canon gender or away from it!

Please also keep in mind that there are natural ways to boost estrogen/testosterone, as well as some people generally produce more estrogen/testosterone, so I won't write hyper feminine trans masc or hyper masculine trans fem unless requested

I will not take comments that simply read "[character] x reader"; if you don't want anything fancy, please specify  
so, while adding the following

What genre you'd like, what character(s), a general theme, kinks/who's fucking who (if smut), and anything else you might want

I also take song requests! Please note that different people interpret music differently, so only request them if you wanna know how I take it in :)

EXAMPLE REQUESTS

"Hi, can I get a male reader/Jaskier smut? Reader would top. No real kinks, however. Have fun coming up with your own plot"

"hey!! can I get a male reader x trans girl yennefer?? tooth rotting fluff please!"

"Could you do a nb reader/Geralt to the song youre so creepy by any chance?"

"Intersex she/they reader x Geralt please! Geralt giving some good head and treating her right <3"

Feel free to PM me if you want to be anonymous! If you're logged out, or don't have an account, I'll put what name you use in your comment under credit!! (examples: For [username], For [name] (anonymous), For Anon)


	2. REQUESTS CLOSED/ON HOLD

I'm extremely sorry for how late this is, but I uh...kinda fell outta the witcher!! but I promise to get back in soon, and finish up y'all's requests. I'm currently lowkey spiraling rn so!! again I'm sorry!! I love you all, and want the best quality stories I can offer, and I definitely couldn't offer much when I first published this. but I'm getting to a place in my writing where I'm happy!! so hopefully I can get on these <3<3


End file.
